


I Think That Possibly, Maybe I'm Falling for You

by NatureThing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureThing/pseuds/NatureThing
Summary: "For all Penny knew, she and Andrew were close friends who she had spats and arguments with. Andrew was glad that Seaweed Brain remained oblivious to his true feelings for her. Other times, he was frustrated with how stupid this girl made him feel. This was especially so when she came back to Camp Half-Blood the summer before the Second Titan War." [Percabeth One-Shot.]





	I Think That Possibly, Maybe I'm Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been fascinated with girl!Percy and boy!Annabeth for a good amount of time. Thought I should write a gender-bent one-shot of my own. Aside from the adults, every character has been changed to the opposite gender. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus novels. Rick Riordan does. I also don't own the title of this story. It was taken from the song "Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg.

Andrew Chase was one of the many sons of Athena. Being a child of the goddess of wisdom, Andrew expected success from himself and others. Of course, his pride usually got in the way (it was a fatal flaw for all Athena's offspring). So when he first laid eyes upon Penny Jackson, he saw nothing other than a girl who had succeeded.

It wasn't like she'd gotten out of the mess she was in unscratched. In fact, Penny was near-dead when she first stumbled upon the Big House's steps.

Even though she'd looked like a complete mess, Andrew couldn't help but develop feelings for Penny. He liked how her jet-black hair brushed her shoulders and how green her gaze was before she'd passed out.

Yes. Andrew had developed a crush-at-first-sight on Penelope Jackson, daughter of Poseidon.

Over time, Andrew learned that although she was incredibly attractive (. . . er, _cute_), the demigod was even more eccentric. She was a ball of energy and excitement, always full of questions and curiosity. On top of that, she was fiercely loyal and had a roaring rage that she usually kept pent-up inside.

_Gods have mercy on the poor souls who have to face her wrath_, he'd said to himself more than once.

In short, Penny Jackson was the girl Andrew was madly and completely crazy for.

* * *

For all Penny knew, she and Andrew were close friends who she had spats and arguments with. Andrew was glad that Seaweed Brain remained oblivious to his true feelings for her. Other times, he was frustrated with how stupid this girl made him feel. This was especially so when she came back to Camp Half-Blood the summer before the Second Titan War.

Gods. She was no longer a scrawny sass master, something she'd been for the past three years. She was the most beautiful woman Andrew had ever seen, with her curves and softer features. It was a wonder how he was able to concentrate on his daily activities.

Penny, like the clueless person she was, would give him weird looks when he made a mistake, big or small. She'd ask, "You okay, Wise Boy?" and he'd usually respond with, "Yeah. I'm alright."

Andrew thanked the gods that Penny couldn't read his mind - or anyone's, for that matter. He didn't want to even think about what she'd do if she had that ability.

* * *

The summer of the Second Titan War, Andrew felt jealous when Penny went out with Raymond Dare. He'd never hated red hair so much as he did those few months Raymond and Penny were together.

It wasn't serious, Penny had told him. Andrew knew that she was telling the truth, but that still didn't help him at all. Nope. Not even in the slightest.

Andrew wondered why he felt this way, though he had an idea: He was falling for his best friend since age twelve.

He was relieved when Penny told him the night before the battle that she and Raymond had broken up.

* * *

After the Second Titan War, the remaining demigods returned to Camp Half-Blood. Andrew and Penny walked to the lake, hands brushing against one another. When they reached the dock, he presented her with a huge, blue cupcake.

"Happy birthday," Andrew said as they sat down on the dock.

Penny gave her famous grin before she took her half of the baked good. "You made this by yourself?" she asked, enjoying her first bite of the pastry.

"Tyra helped. It's not good, is it?"

"Nowh. Itz gwod," Penny said around a mouth full of food.

"Close your mouth, Seaweed Brain," said Andrew after he'd rolled his eyes.

After a huge swallow, Penny stuck out a very blue tongue. She then began licking the frosting off of her fingers before finishing off the rest of her dessert. Penny then looked down at her hands and brushed them slowly together. A sudden look of deep-thought had over-taken her. "When Nicolette took me to the River Styx, she told me to concentrate on the one thing that anchored me to the world."

Andrew felt his breath catch in his throat. Was she. . . . No. She couldn't be. Why would _he_ be the one thing that helped her become even more powerful in battle? The one thing - the one _person_ \- who made life worth living and fighting for?

The son of Athena fixed his sight on the other end of the canoe lake. "Really? Interesting."

From the corner of his eye, Andrew watched Penny shift her legs from one position to another. "When the gods asked me if I wanted to become a goddess, I asked myself how could I live with myself if I said yes? How could I accept their offer of immortality when the reason I helped save the world would remain human?"

Andrew felt his heart rapidly pound against his chest. Was she talking about him? Oh, gods. She was. She definitely meant him. . . . Right?

Risking a glance, Andrew noticed how Penny was now looking at him. There was a shyness about her as she finally said the words he'd wanted her to say to him since the day they first met. "Andrew, you're my anchor. You're the reason why a mortal life is worth living. I. . . I like you. I care about you. I _like_ like you." Penny blushed and glanced at her splayed hand. "Oh, gods. I'm a rambling mess. Come on, Penny. Stop talking. Wait. Did I just say that out loud? Gods! I'm a fool! I'm a -"

He took Penny's chin in one of his warm hands.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," he firmly stated before he brought their lips together.

Oh, Hades. Her lips tasted like salt and icing. Andrew had never tasted anything so good, so wonderful.

Breaking apart, Andrew watched as Penny's face changed from adorable to timid satisfaction. Andrew couldn't help but smile. When they went in for another round, a deep, gravelly voice growled, "Took you long enough, Chase. Jackson."

Andrew and Penny jolted apart and turned their heads to see who'd interrupted them. It was Clarion, one of Camp Half-Blood's star demigods. Right behind him stood what looked like the whole camp. The son of Ares' lips twisted into a smirk when he saw the startled looks Penny and Andrew wore.

The light of the torches their friends held danced across Penny's sun-kissed skin. "Oh, come on. Can't we get _any_ privacy around here?" she said in mock annoyance.

"The love birds need to cool off!" chuckled Clarion, eyes twinkling with mischief and delight.

"Throw them in the lake!" called out Connie Stoll while her twin sister, Tracey, led a chant.

Before either Andrew or Penny could get away, Clarion and one of his brothers ran forward. They picked them up and swung them back-and-forth before releasing them. As they fell, the cheers and delighted laughs of the campers followed them. The muffled sounds soon became silent when Penny and Andrew sank to the bottom of the lake.

Penny, being the daughter of Poseidon, swam towards Andrew, making a giant air bubble as she did so.

Because of the angle of the bubble, both demigods slid to the center, legs interlocking. Both of them were now dripping wet and laughing. This was put to an end when Penny crawled on to Andrew's lap and straddled him between her bent knees. Andrew's breath hitched at the physical contact their bodies made. Despite himself, his cheeks began to blush which made Penny blush in return.

Penny placed her tiny hands on both sides of his face. "I guess they forgot that I've got my daddy's water powers on my side, huh?" she said with that goofy, crooked smile that made Andrew go absolutely weak.

"I. . . I guess so."

For once, Andrew didn't mind how stupid Penny made him feel because he was too busy kissing her.


End file.
